Is It True?
by inu'sgirl67
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lives a difficult life with her family since they are moving a lot, and are very rich. But what happens when she makes some unexpected friends and finds out a secret about one of them?
1. New School New Friends New Enemies

Hey!

What's up y'all?!!?

Well anyway, this is my first fanfic and pleez R&R!

You know, it is a sin to not R&R so R&R!

No flames....

Well, I guess you could do flames, i really don't care now. Well, let's just get on with the story!

Is It True?

By: Inu'sgirl67

Chapter One: New School New Friends New Enemies

Beeeeeeep... Beeeeeep! Kagome rolled over on her bed and pushed the off button of her alarm clock. Kagome groaned at the thought of going to her new school, and she groaned at the thought of trying to get through high school. She did what she did in the morning to get ready and ran down the stairs pretending to be very excited for the new day. (A/N: Kagome moves a lot and to those who like Shippo, well, I guess you won't like what will happen to him, and you will find out why later on in the chappie, just to let you know. Though i feel terrible about what will happen!) Kagome in a cheery voice said, "I am so excited to go to my new school mom! I am happy that I will make new friends!" And little did Kagome know, that she really will.(A/N: Since every school that she went to so far, she didn't get to have any friends! Poor Kagome.)

Kagome's mom put a warm smile on her face to know that her daughter was happy. But after Kagome walked out the door of their beautiful and huge mansion, (did i mention that they were terribly rich?) she wished that she didn't need to lie to Kagome knew that it was going to make her mom happy if she said that, since they have been moving a lot and it puts a lot of pressure on her mom, so because of that

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a warm smile make her mother happy and she wished that life would be as easy as she acted. She trudged along the sidewalk until she met an unusually handsome man, he had a backpack, so Kagome figured he was going to school. He had long silver gray hair, and dog-ears. He wore black jeans with chains on them, and he wore a white T-Shirt that said, 'Demons are Jerks, and Humans are Morons, So does that make me both?' Kagome giggled softly thinking that he wouldn't hear, but he spun around suddenly and look in her direction. She then noticed that he had fangs and beautiful deep amber eyes that she can stare at forever. But then, her thoughts were disturbed by the person in front of her. He had just said, "Why are you laughing at me wench?! Is it because I'm different?! Is that why?!?!" She stammered, "N-no, o-o-of coarse n-not. I w-was j-j-just reading your shirt a-and I-I-I thought that i-it w-w-was funny. I a-a-m so s-sorry." Her eyes were glued to the floor in embarrassment and in shame because he had thought she was laughing at him. She figured his ears heard her. His angry face turned into a smile, he said, "Sorry about that, it's just that people tease me a lot because of my ears and, you know. I guess you would have noticed by now. Well, I guess I'll see you later!" Then, Kagome was left alone speechless at what just happened. Kagome thought, 'Does that mean that he would be going to the same school as me?' She walked to her school thinking hard. The morning passed by like a dream and when she came back to her school thoughts, lunch period started. She was on the lunch line until she blushed furiously since she felt something unpleasant, she spun around quickly and slapped the guy so hard, there was a beet red hand mark on his face. (Can you guess who it is? ) Kagome yelled, "PERVERT!" By then, she was paying the cashier the money for her lunch. When she turned around, everyone was staring at her there was major silence at the sudden out burst but everything went back to normal and some people were even making fun of the so-called Miroku who started the incident. But some guys were just thinking that it would definitely be worth doing what Miroku just did because they thought that she was just drop dead gorgeous. Kagome still couldn't believe that someone would do that to her, and she blushed just thinking of that sudden outburst. She was surprised by what happened, she quickly glanced into the crowd (A/N: does that make any sense?) and saw a certain pair of amber eyes staring right at her. She thought his eye's were so dreamy but went right back to eating knowing that she was being watched.

Kagome's POV:

' Why did I have to do something so stupid as to have such a certain out burst?

You know, I really don't have to be embarrassed, I mean, the situation I was in isn't something to be embarrassed about getting mad at a certain perverted guy, right?

But when I glanced into the crowd, I just couldn't help but think that that guy with amber eyes seems to make me melt just by him actually making eye contact with me!

But why is he even interested in me anyway? After all people think that I am a stubborn no good sluttish rich-- (can you guess what she was about to say? it rhymes with rich.)

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when a certain group of people came and sat with her. The girl in the group introduced herself first, "Hi! My name is Sango and I am soooo sorry that our friend here did that to you. And do you mind if we sit with you at all?" Kagome, "No, not at all." The guy with the amber orbs said, "Sorry but I didn't ge to introduce myself that well, I'm Inuyasha." Kagome just blushed furiously.

'God she's hot. She looks even better ehrn she blushes! Wait, what am i saying? I promised to myself that i would never love another woman until i find that girl that i fell in love with in middle school but- i don't even know if she is still alive! But this wench is just making me feel the same way i feel for that other girl. Damn her!' , thought Inuyasha.

And the one with dark violet eyes said, "And my name is Miroku! Sorry about what I did, honestly, it was an accident!" Miroku said this while an innocent smile appeared across his face while Kagome noticed his hand was going near Sango and...............................

SSSSSSLLLLLLAAAAAAP!!!!! Sango has a satisfied, but angry look on her face and Miroku had yet gotten another red slap mark on his face. Inuyasha started laughing but a certain group around a certain someone stopped all the fun. Inuyasha ran over to the mob to see if Shippo was there in the center being made fun of, and it was certainly what he didn't want to happen, yet, another day. He had the mob go away by baring his fangs and had a smiling Shippo come to the table. Sango asked, "Another sugar craze?" Shippo, "YUP!!!! And who may this stranger be? The new girl Kagome? If so, I heard that you are an awesome athlete!" Kagome blushed and said shyly, "Well, I guess I am good at all the school sports, and-"she was interrupted by a snobby bitch who goes by the name Kikyou. Kikyou just answered, "Well, well, well, so there is another snobby rich slut joining your little group huh? Or should I say, slut? What ever you do will not be good enough to impress _this_ school. And always remember that, Inuyasha is mine! Don't think that you will have a chance at him."

With what Kikyou said, Inuyasha got furious that he himself had a certain out burst. "Kikyou! For the millionth (A/N: God, I am so bad at spelling! I don't even know if I spelled that right! Did I?) time I am not yours! Why don't you go stalk another guy, like Naraku or Kouga! Why me?!?!?!?" "Because you are the captain of the football team that's why. And every captain of the cheer leading teams has a boyfriend who is captain of the football team right? And I will make sure it will be that way." With that, Kikyou walked off.

Sorry this chapter is so short! I will try to make it longer when people R&R! Pleeeeeez R&R! I knew this was a bad time to have writer's block!  
Ja Ne!

Inu'sgirl67

Just so you know, I wanna try and fit some Japanese here, but the problem is I don't know anything in Japanese! So people with an advanced vocabulary in that language may you please help me?


	2. Haunting Memories

A/N Ok, I guess this chapter is a bit longer but I am having writer's block!!!

What a bad time for that!!! And I am sooooo sorry that I didn't post up this chappie sooner! I was so busy since I went to 6 flags and all! Sooooo sorry!

I'd like to thank the many people who reviewed! (it's not like I had **_that_** many people review but oh well)

HazelEyed Freak Glad you liked it? I really don't know how to answer to your review.. man I'm stupid!

And Foreverluv Though I know you since you live nearby I will still say that I gladly appreciate that you think the first chappie is good!

Kagome's Kitten Well, I really didn't expect anything to be what you didn't think it would be (that sounds weird) but it is after all my story!

Is It True?

By: Inu'sgirl67

Chapter 2: Haunting Memories

As all five of them were walking home they started making plans at whose house they should meet and hang out in. Inuyasha, "Well, we better start making a plan to keep that wench Kikyou out of my face!" Kagome, "Well where do you live?" Inuyasha, "Right in this house wench!" Kagome turned to look at the house in front of her and surprisingly it was right across the street from her. Sango, "Is it me, or are me, Shippo, and Miroku being ignored here?" "Oh, sorry." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. They decided to stay at Inuyasha's place and when they got there, Kagome found out they had a band. "So Kagome, do you play an instrument or anything of the sort?" Kagome answered, "Well, actually I-" But she was interrupted by Miroku rubbing her buttocks.

He received a red slap mark on both sides of his face and Kagome's voice ringing in his head saying, "PERVERT!"

Inuyasha then changed the subject by telling her what they play. "Ok, Miroku plays the drums, Sango the bass, and I play the electric guitar. Shippo, he knows how to play all of our instruments. So whenever there is a harmonizing part, he is there, and in singing too, but ever since we lost our singer, Shippo can't sing all alone. So we've been backfired by stupid Kagura. I never even liked that wench so I dunno how she even ended up in our band!" With that he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Maybe Kagome can be in our band!!!" exclaimed Shippo. "Well I am pretty good at singing." Kagome confessed. "Keh, you probably sound worse than a sick crow." replied Inuyasha. Kagome glared daggers towards Inuyasha, which surprisingly made him shrink in fear. Sango laughed, "You know what, I haven't ever seen Inuyasha that scared in my life! And Kagome, maybe you can replace Kagura?" "What? Have that wench in our group is never gonna happen! And I didn't cower in fear like you said! That will never happen! Especially from a wench like Kagome!!" "Well, let's see if she is as bad as you say she is!" replied Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Kagome just said, "Uhh, guys? I really don't have to be in your band if it is will arguments on everything about it." All she got as a reply were a bunch of voices saying something different about her opinion that it was hard to make out what they were saying. Kagome just yelled out in frustration, "Am I going to audition or not?!?!?!" She decided herself that she will so she grabbed Inuyasha's electric guitar and started playing a song. (A/N: Any ideas on what that song should be? I was thinking maybe a song from the series or the movies or another anime or something like that.)

When Kagome finished, Inuyasha and the others had their jaws dropped to the floor in amazement. Her voice was beautiful, strong, loud, firm, and could get into a beat real easily. Her voice just seemed to make you daze off and just think about only her and her voice. And the way she played the guitar was like it seems as if she was born with that talent. Inuyasha quickly got out of his daze and said, "Keh, that still sounded like a dead crow to me!" and he crossed his arms and looked away again. Sango and Miroku protested by saying in unison, "She is better than what you think Inuyasha! You just have fuckin' hearing problems!" Shippo stopped all the potty mouths by yelling as loud as he could, "KAGOME, YOU MADE THE BAND!!"

They all quieted down and decided they should start practice the next day because it was almost time for most of them to eat dinner. They all left and said good-bye. All thinking something different about the day, especially Kagome.

Kagome's POV

'Wow, I didn't know we lived that close to each other.

I'm just happy that I finally made friends all these years.

But something seems to bug me about Inuyasha, I feel like I know him from some point of my life. But this memory of him is very recent. Like I used to be his girl friend or something, or that I lived here before and they were all my friends before, but why can't I remember anything from that time? I want to find out as much as I can about them, and Inuyasha.

(sigh)

Right now I just need to get all my homework finished.

Inuyasha's POV

'Why is that girl haunting me from that horrible memory? Could it be her? Could she have survived that? And why did she come back? And, can't she remember me? Shit!

All these questions are killing my head! But, is that girl really my Kagome? Is it true? (A/n: Guess where I got my title from! Lol! But there is another part where I think it would be in. To find out just keep reading!) That she survived?

Kagome's House

Kagome stood in the kitchen getting ready to ask her mom why this place was so familiar. She decided that when dinner was served she could go and ask her.

At Dinner

"Mom? I have a question. This place is seriously freaking me out because I think I remember these friends of mine and this place looks all too familiar. And it is seriously freaking me out!" When she said she stood up and slapped the table. She blushed and said that she was sorry and didn't mean it. Her mom just had a face that means she knew exactly the answers to Kagome's answers.

"Well, I guess it is time for me to tell you. There was a shoot off in middle school and it wasn't too long ago. We lived here until that shoot off. You were knocked out because the impact on your head had caused a problem blocking a part of a memory. And that memory you lost was everything you did here and all of your friends. And I would be really surprised to see that you have found your old friends. And I will show you some pictures and things. But I want to show you the clothes you wore. Your style wasn't that one of a god girl." Kagome's mom Yurika answered.

Kagome just fell apart on the words that her mom just said and started crying hysterically. (A/N: All this time Souta and Grandpa were staring at both Yurika and her daughter Kagome.) Yurika just didn't know what to say and just tried to comfort Kagome by saying, "Kagome, I am so sorry that I didn't get to tell you sooner. But I figured it would be better if I told you when you were back here. We moved a lot so that you would feel as if it is your life and instead of feeling like you're missing something. I finally decided that, when we move back here, that I would tell you, and so that you would be in a familiar place that seems to haunt you so you will finally learn who you are." She answered.

Kagome looked up at her mom with a tear stained face and started yelling at her family, "Why the fuck did you have to keep me away did you have to keep me away from this place?! Why in all the hells did you not tell me right then and there when I could finally got out of the hospital or something?! Why the fuckin' hells did it have to be this way?!" With that, she just ran into her room and started crying hysterically, unable to stop because she couldn't remember much of it.

Kagome POV

' Is it true? Is it all true? Why does it have to be this way? Why did that accident have to happen? Why?..' She drifted deep into thought.

"Is it meant to be this way?"

(A/N: Just so ya know Kagome said that."

Inuyasha's Room

'Why would she look so familiar? I don't even know her! Maybe I'll ask her....'

(A/N: You would be called stupid if you don't know who said that!

A/N: So, there ya have it. Sorry I didn't make it much longer, but I didn't have many ideas. And if anyone has any tips on how to rite stories, read and review, and give me some pointers.

Ja Ne!

Inu'sgirl67

P.S. Just so ya know, the numbers on the end of my pen name is **_NOT_** the year of my birthday.


End file.
